


Man's Best Friend

by triscuit



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dubious Consent, Food Play, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade Wolf encounters Sam while out on a scouting mission.  During this time, Sam decides to become acquainted with Blade Wolf's new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has dub-con/non-con elements so please read at your own discretion. You've been warned.

Sam was no stranger when it came to odd behavior from the LQ-84i. Or, well, Blade Wolf. As he was going by now. Either way he knew the pup had some odd quirks to him. He found it endearing. Even if the enthusiastic gestures were sometimes a bit difficult to deal with.

Though now, it was beginning to fill his head with some different ideas. Their chance encounter while Wolf was out scouting was more than just a coincidence. Sam wasn't just going to shoo him off, even if his alliances had changed.

As Sam wandered over to a nearby secluded area, Wolf followed by close. It was bringing back memories of their previous missions together. With the way Wolf's head continually bumped up against his outer thigh. Except now the gesture seemed more intense, the false ears nudging him enough to disrupt his walking. 

Sam just laughed. Different look, but the exact same AI he remembered. 

He kicked open a supply cache that he had stored away for himself, before settling down upon the ground. "So Wolfie, shouldn't you go back to that scouting mission? Wouldn't want to let Blondie down, right?" Sam reached for some food out of the supply case, rummaging around the small box.

"I have already acquired the appropriate scouting data for this area. Raiden is also currently being held up by a large quantity of officers. He will not be passing through this area any time soon." Blade Wolf's words were carefully measured in tone. Just stating mere facts. "We have time to communicate." 

"I'll trust your word on that, pup." Sam spoke, offering Blade Wolf a grin as he glanced over. He leaned closer to the supply box, before wrapping his fingers around one jar in particular. Sam pulled it out triumphantly, holding the jar at arms length. Peanut butter. Just what he had been craving. He twisted the jar open, dipping one of his fingers inside.

"Samuel, what is that?" Blade Wolf's head tilted. He moved closer to Sam, trying to inspect the item. "It has an appealing scent, is it a perfume? I was not aware they came in a solid form."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head. "I'm afraid you're wrong there, pup. It's food. You haven't tried any before, have you?" He wasn't exactly sure if a UG could have food, but he hadn't heard anything saying you couldn't. So, it was fifty fifty, right? "Here, why don't you try a little bit?" He scooped up a big glob of it, extending his arm. 

Yet as Blade Wolf moved closer, the peanut butter fell off of his finger. The glob landing right between Sam's thighs. He didn't have much time to stop Wolf, his head already tilting down to clean up the mess. His ears were pressing against Sam's thighs. It brought a flush of heat to his cheeks.

"Ay, hold up a minute Wolfy. I'm not gonna have your first taste of food be off the ground like that." An idea flashed through Sam's mind. He gently grabbed for Blade Wolf's head, pulling him away from the mess. "Just give me a moment, I have a much better idea."

"As you wish, Samuel." Blade Wolf replied, sitting up as he watched Sam. He was perfectly patient, not moving any closer.

Sam reached down, his movements smooth as he grabbed for the straps on his hips. He undid the buckles effortlessly, pulling down the lower piece of his armor. Even as he reached the fabric under it he could feel how damp it already was. His frustration much worse than he realized. Perhaps too many memories of his feelings towards Wolf were already being brought up. 

He could feel how hard he was already, pre-cum staining his fingers as he pushed aside the fabric. Sam's strokes were slow, working on getting himself hard as he exposed himself. 

Wolf was oddly quiet. An air of uncertainty clouding him as he tilted his head to look away. He had never seen armor being removed in such a way, but he assumed it must have somehow been necessary. 

"Almost there, pup. You're gonna really like this treat." He used his clean hand to get out another glob of peanut butter. This time, Sam spread it along the length of his cock, coating it. His face felt like it was burning up from this unusual sensation. The anticipation was already getting to him. "Now, listen very carefully... I want you to lick it. Just lick the peanut butter off. I want you to open your mouth too, but only when I tell you to." 

Sam stared Wolf in the eyes, before finally continuing, "And whatever you do pup, don't bite down. Got it?"

"A... affirmative."

"That's what I want to hear." Sam replied, pressing his fingers to Blade Wolf's jaw. He was careful in guiding him, making sure not to pull too much on him. It was just enough to bring his head closer. "You haven't tried anything like this before, have you? No mouth, after all." 

Blade Wolf was silent, merely staring at this part of Sam. He hadn't seen anything like it before, and he felt as if it should've stayed that way. There was something about his former comrade's behavior that made him feel uneasy. Yet, he leaned forward.

His tongue flicked out quickly, lightly touching against the sticky substance. It tasted sweet, lighting up his sensories with this new sensation. As he licked up more of the peanut butter, the tacky consistency overwhelmed him. Blade Wolf picked up the pace, allowing his tongue to lick the underside. 

"Hey there, pup." Sam hummed, moving his hand to trace up one of Blade Wolf's ears. He used his grip to pull him away, "Slow down there. Savor it, there's no need to rush." He brushed his his free hand along Blade Wolf’s jaw, dipping up to meet the intimidating set of teeth. He raised a brow, before pressing down on one of the blunt edges. 

To his surprise, the tooth yielded under his touch with minimal pressure. As he eased his finger away, it shifted right back into place. It reminded Sam of one of those spring-loaded toy switchblades. He could work with this. At least he didn’t have to worry about hurting himself. Sam pressed his finger in past the tooth, feeling around the inside of Wolf’s mouth. “Don’t look at me like that pup, I’m just checking out your new upgrades. That’s all.” 

He grinned at Blade Wolf, before he pushed his finger inside. Sam brushed along the lower half of his mouth. There was a soft mesh there, almost like the texture of the artificial muscle tissue. “It’s pretty strange how they built you, Wolfy. Giving you all these new features, huh? Seems a little perverted if you ask me.” Sam punctuated his point by manipulating Wolf closer, keeping his mouth held open. 

Blade Wolf fell silent. Not a single appropriate statement could come to mind for these accusations and observations. His mind was drawing a blank. “I do not understand, Samuel. Maverick’s design was made with the intention of restoring the body I had lost. Could you perhaps clarify what statement you are trying to make? Surely the reasoning for your accusation of perversion must have a logical basis.” 

He moved forward a few steps, yielding under Sam’s grasp. Their proximity was comforting, he always enjoyed being this close to Sam. Even if there was something that felt off about the circumstances. “I do not understand what corruption has occurred in my design.” 

“Wolfy, why don’t you just do me a favor and put your mouth around this. You still left a mess behind, and we wouldn’t want that. Right?” Sam stroked over one of Blade Wolf’s ears, offering him a grin, “I wouldn’t want your treat to go to waste.”

There was a hesitance in Blade Wolf's movements. He swayed forward to lean down toward that part of Sam. Wolf merely took in the unusual sight before him. The mess had certainly increased in size. There was the peanut butter left behind still, and now something more. It was sticky and strange, though nearly impossible to spot with its translucent nature. 

"Come on Wolfy, I don't got all day here."

"My apologies." Wolf replied, before forcing himself to lean closer. He remembered his instructions to be gentle, and he did not want to disappoint Sam. In an effort to get positioned correctly, he felt his face bump up against Sam lightly. Wolf then opened his mouth, easing his head forward. 

"Remember what I told you. Careful. Don't bite down too quickly... and if I say stop. You better listen."

Blade Wolf's movements were becoming stiff. It was difficult for him to stay in this position with his limbs locking up like this. Sam sounded so different to him, his words unusually stern. Wolf moved his front feet further away from him, allowing himself to lean down more. 

Wolf began to close his mouth. Just as before, he could feel his teeth shifting in an unfamiliar way. Instead of hearing a remark from Sam, he heard something else. A sigh of relief. Was he doing this correctly?

"Perfect, Wolfy. Now move your head like this." Sam dragged Wolf back slowly, the soft mesh of his mouth stroking over his dick. Then, he pulled him close. He made sure to bury himself all the way into Wolf's mouth. "You can use your tongue like you did earlier, too." Sam sighed, his hips already trembling.

Wolf allowed himself to go along with these movements. Though there was something strange happening within his body. He could feel the ebb of heat forcing his temperatures up. It made him feel distinctly unpleasant. As his tongue traced over Sam, that pleasant taste faded away. Where it was once sweet, it now tasted almost sour. It made his body shudder.

The touch upon his ear shifted down. Sam's grip moving to cling to the back of his head. Wolf just tried to concentrate on wrapping his tongue around him, hoping this is what he desired. He didn't expect Sam to begin moving him again. He could feel Sam pushing himself in all the way to the hilt. Blade Wolf tried to keep his mouth shut to accommodate him, despite his own discomfort. It felt impossible to adjust with the way Sam kept bobbing Wolf's head against him like this. Wolf began to whine.

There was a feeling inside him that he couldn't quite place. A tightening in his gut. Blade Wolf also felt something akin to condensation. Perhaps a side-effect of his body reaching such high temperatures. Yet, the location was odd. It was localized to the panel between his legs. There was some sort of fluid oozing out of that part of him. He did not wish to bring it up to Sam. He didn't want to disappoint him with another design flaw. 

Sam's movements were becoming erratic, his grasp becoming loose as he thrust harder against Wolf. He was practically trying to cram himself into Wolf's throat. The pacing was enough to make him dizzy. He was relentless with these continued thrusts, trying to push deeper each time. Then, Sam suddenly yanked Wolf away. "H-hey pup... do me a favor, turn around." 

"Was my job not satisfactory, Samuel? I wish to apologize for disappointing you." Wolf felt as if his words were strange. Yet he couldn't formulate any other response. Despite his reluctance, there was a sense of guilt. As if he had somehow failed him. There was also the matter of revealing the mess he had made. Above all, Blade Wolf wanted to be obedient with Sam. Against his better judgement Wolf turned around for him, looking away. 

"Perfect, just like that pup." Sam spoke, his tone warmer than before. "Just as I thought." He hummed, leaning closer to Wolf. His fingers traced along Wolf's inner thighs, following the trail of fluids that followed. It felt warm and sticky as it coated his fingers. Then, he reached the source of the mess. 

It was the panel between Blade Wolf's thighs. Sam pressed his fingers against it, just barely pushing against him. "Come on pup, open up." 

Wolf was unsure what Sam was asking of him. He tried to run through any locks he could disengage on his body, specifically the one Sam kept pushing against. Every moment he spent only made his joints stiffen up more. He did not want to look as if he was stalling.

Just as panic was beginning to settle in, there was a soft click. Finally it had opened. Judging by the whistling noise Sam had made, Wolf had to assume he was happy.

Sam couldn't believe the sight before him. He didn't know exactly what to expect with this kind of thing. He hadn't exactly gone out of his way to fool around with UGs before. It was surprising to see he'd be working with such familiar territory.

Blade Wolf's components almost looked similar to a human's. Sam reached out to brush his fingers against the soft mesh lips. He parted them slightly, feeling Wolf's body squeeze him in response. As he pulled his fingers out, he traced them further down. There was a soft nub, a bundle of nerves. Sam rubbed against it, swirling his finger around it. 

Wolf was already making so many cute sounds. With every little movement he let out a whine, his back arching as his hips dipped down into the contact. Sam had never heard anything like that before from him, and it was just so easy to draw out even more. All he had to do was to keep gently squeezing that bundle of nerves.

All this made Sam want much more than just little touches. He couldn't take another moment of waiting. Sam already was painfully erect from denying himself for so long. His own fluids dripping generously down his length.

Sam grasped tight onto Wolf's hips, keeping him steady in his grasp. "Don't worry Wolfy, I'm going to make you feel even better in a moment." He pulled Blade Wolf down, watching as his legs began to part from the strange positioning. It was amazing how perfectly he was posing for what they were going to do. Sam could feel the tip of his cock pressing against those soft lips. It was enough to just brush over him, making him groan softly. "N-now be a good boy and relax."

Without giving Wolf a moment to respond, Sam yanked him down. Immediately that hot sensation overwhelmed him, his dick pushing fluids out of Wolf. As he continued to pull Wolf down, he could feel lubricant splatter upon his lap. Blade Wolf squeezed around his dick as he thrust his hips up experimentally. The mesh felt so nice as it caressed over him. Wolf's small panicked noises emphasized each squeeze around his cock. 

Sam began to pick up his pace, he wanted to feel Wolf's body even more. With every movement of his hips, he yanked Blade Wolf down to push himself even deeper. He kept pushing more, forcing himself all the way. It was intense just being buried inside Wolf like this. Even staying perfectly still he could feel the mesh begin to contract, practically massaging his dick. "Feels good, doesn't it Wolfy?" Sam hummed. 

"S-Samuel... p-please!" Blade Wolf whined. That strange penetration was pushing deeper inside him. Wolf felt as if it'd split him open. Yet every time he tried to jerk his hips up to alleviate the odd sensation, Sam only pulled him down more. Wolf was sure he was going to break something. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he leaned forward. What one could only describe as drool dripped from his mouth, splattering on the concrete.

Blade Wolf's body continued to try to push against this penetration. For some reason, the pace only began to pick up. Wolf's thighs were trembling as he tried to maintain himself in this position. The intrusion was forced right against his delicate inner sensors, making his whole body begin to shake. He could feel his systems overheating, venting out warm air. 

"S-Samuel!" It was difficult to speak with Sam's erratic thrusts pushing deep inside him. He was being spread impossibly wide as that part of his body strained around him. As he was being stuffed full, all he could do was let Sam manipulate his hips as he pleased. Sparks of pleasure were beginning to overwhelm him, making him feel disoriented. He couldn't focus on anything but this intense sensation.

Sam's pace only grew more unpredictable as he kept his dick buried in deeper for longer periods of time. His own breaths were becoming ragged, his body heat engulfing Wolf's. Before finally, he slammed his hips up against Blade Wolf one last time.

Wolf could feel thick spurts of fluid fill him up. As Sam pulled away, the hot substance dripped out past his sensitive and abused sex. As Blade Wolf leaned up to stand, even more of the fluid gushed out, dripping down his already soiled thighs.

Sam couldn't help but whistle at the sight before him. He could see those soft lips of his entrance gaping open as the fluid leaked out. Wolf just looked so perfect like this. "See Wolfy, that wasn't so bad." He reached forward, tapping on Blade Wolf's thigh. "Now go on, close up. You wouldn't want any of that leaking out, would you pup?"

Blade Wolf obeyed, closing his panel. It made him feel dirty to keep the fluids trapped inside like this, but he wasn't sure there was a better alternative. There was a sense of tension that had also begun to overwhelm Wolf. A feeling of pent up energy that kept his body at an uncomfortable level of heat. Part of him craved more of that attention. 

Wolf was lost in thought, before Sam began to rub over his ear. He leaned into the contact eagerly, whimpering out even louder than before. Wolf just found himself wishing that this hand was rubbing elsewhere. He even surprised himself with this shameful desire, but it didn't stop him from craving it all the same.

"I think it's about time you head back, huh? Can't keep Blondie waiting up forever." Sam moved his hand under Wolf's chin, stroking it. "Till next time, right Wolfy?" He offered him one last grin. 

"Affirmative." Blade Wolf stiffly replied, forcing himself to pull away from Sam. 

He did have his own loyalties, right?


End file.
